


It's You...

by PixeledPurple



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, But not sexual, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Female Reader, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Starscream is not happy, Xeno, sappy love story, third person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixeledPurple/pseuds/PixeledPurple
Summary: I felt like writing a sappy Soulmates AU.  Starscream/[Y/N] third person.In the middle of a battle and running for her life is not where she expected to hear those words.  Of course, no one could say it didn't make sense.
Relationships: Starscream (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s), Starscream (Transformers)/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

Another battle with the humans. It’s not that Starscream had a problem with mindless destruction, or crushing the pathetic little creatures, but he seriously questioned if their resources could be better spent.

He landed in a particularly large street and blasted apart a nearby building. Screaming from below drew his attention. A group of humans had run out of an alleyway to avoid getting crushed by the falling rubble.

He laughed. Pathetic! "Humans, prepare to die!"

They screamed again, scattering in multiple directions as they fled. All except one. A human female, who stood there looking absolutely bewildered.

"To stupid to run human? Or have you just accepted your fate?" he said with a smirk. Ok, he admitted, toying with them could be fun.

"It’s you…"

"So you’ve heard of the great Starscream have you? Well, if you know my reputation, than it’s understandable that you’ve come to terms with your inevitable demise!"

"I-I’m not afraid of you," she said.

Starscream smirked, this was going to be good, "Oh? And why not, human?"

"Because of this," she said, holding up her arm.

Starscream zoomed in his optics to see the glyphs she had printed on her arm. They meant nothing to him, of course.

"I- I don’t know if your race has anything like this, but we humans, well, within hours of our birth, we have words that appear on our arm. I was told mine actually took 3 days to show up. That’s not a record but it’s close. Maybe- maybe it was because you were so far away, being on another planet and all."

Starscream was loosing patience and he let it show.

"Sorry, I’m babbling. Um, the words are the first thing our soulmate says to us. Mine… mine says 'humans, prepare to die'."

Starscream froze, no, that was ridiculous.

"I always thought I’d meet my soulmate at a convention, ComicCon or something. I mean, I do go to a lot, and cosplayers engage with the crowd a lot… Sorry, babbling again. Anyway, I-I’m pretty sure you’re my soulmate, so I don’t believe you’re going to hurt me."

Starscream debated just crushing her right then. He could so easily step on her, or blast her, or- He glanced at the glyphs written on his own arm. Of course the human would have no way of knowing what they said, 'It’s you.'

He had read it millions of times of course. It wasn’t the most helpful line ever. Better than "Hi" like a lot of bots had, but he had heard those words a hundred times. ’It’s you! The seeker they admitted into the academy!’ 'It’s you! Aren’t you supposed to be in prison?' 'It’s you! The one who killed so-and-so!’ He had stopped paying attention honestly. It had been so long, and it was rare to meet anyone new that wasn’t either at the bottom of the Decepticon ranks or an Autobot he was shooting at. And he had no interest in either.

But a human? _A human?!?!_

He felt anger rise up inside him. There was no point in bothering with denial, the fact that their words weren’t generic greetings and that they matched made the odds supremely low that it was a coincidence. Especially with what the human had written on her arm.

He had no idea what a "ComicCon" was, but he was nearly certain that these beings had no interaction with any other species except for Cybertronians. Who else would refer to her as 'human'?

He had long ago accepted that he wasn’t going to meet his sparkmate. They say it was a guarantee, that everyone met their sparkmate, but not everyone recognized it. That’s why the words were there. But that was before the war. The one intended for him had probably perished when Vos was bombed, certainly when their planet died. He had accepted this.

But a HUMAN?!?!

That he couldn’t accept. He scowled at her, "You expect me to believe that a filthy little organic creature like you could be my sparkmate? You don’t even have a spark!" He pointed his null ray at her. He cranked it up to full power, taking the 5 seconds it took to charge.

She smiled. She had the nerve to _smile?!?_

"It wasn’t really what I was expecting either. But, you feel it, right?"

"I don’t feel anything!!" his null ray was charged. It was pointed at her. All he had to do was fire, and she would be nothing more than a smudge at the bottom of the crater created by the blast.

Why wasn’t he firing? He grit his denta, staring at the stupid little organic creature.

"Starscream, that’s your name, right? I’m [Y/N]."

He screamed. An energon curdling shriek that sent vibrations through the air, shattering whatever windows weren’t already broken on this block. He raised up his null ray and fired three shots at the building across the street.

Starscream transformed without looking back and flew. He blasted anything that even came close to getting in his way, flying faster and faster until he had left the city. He needed to be alone.


	2. Chapter 2

It was harder than he thought. There where 1023 people named [Y/N] in the city they had blown up alone. And he couldn’t be sure she actually lived there. Humans traveled after all. He scowled, slamming his fist down on the console.

_"It wasn’t really what I was expecting either. But, you feel it, right?"_

He did.

It had taken him days to admit, even to himself, but he did. He didn’t know what he was going to do about it, but clearly, he had to do something.

Fine. If he couldn’t find her, he would make sure she knew how to find him.

***

[Y/N] was watching tv. Or, she was trying too. She had met her soulmate! It had been over a week now, and she had no idea what to do.

"Hi mom. I wanted to let you know I met my soulmate. He’s one of the Decepticons. No, I’m not kidding. No, I am serious. I’m pretty sure he hates me, but he didn’t kill me, so that’s something, right?"

She practiced it out loud a few times a day. At first she had tried to make it sound normal, well, less crazy. But she had given up on that. [Y/N] could never actually tell her parents that her soulmate was an evil, giant, alien robot who was responsible for the deaths of hundreds, maybe thousands…

A gorgeous, evil, giant, alien robot.

"Gah! What is wrong with me!?" [Y/N] screamed. She couldn’t do this. Soulmate or no, she couldn’t actually be falling in love with a _Decepticon_!

She looked at the words on her arm again. _Soulmate_. Everyone wanted to meet their soulmate, right? It was said that you were guaranteed to meet the person you were destained to be with. But most people never realized it when they did. So a long time ago, the ancient gods had given humans the gift of knowing the first words their soulmate would speak to them.

Most people had something absolutely unhelpful, "Hi." Or "Good morning." Some people had something a little more identifiable, but still vague, "Oops, sorry!" or "What can I help you with?" And it didn’t help that the words where always in the native language of the person to whom the arm belonged.

She was lucky to have something so unique One of her friends had, "Don’t touch that, it’s acid!" The other made a habit of hanging around science labs pretending to touch things. It had actually been the exact words [Y/N] had said to her in their shared chemistry class in college. But the bright bubbly response had been, "Hi, I’m Christina!" Christina had been disappointed [Y/N] wasn’t her soulmate, but still, they had become good friends.

But [Y/N] had never really understood that desperate need. Sure, she was curious, but… She sighed. She had never really been attracted to anyone. Sure she’d dated a little in college, but it was more because she knew she was supposed to than really wanting to. Luckily, "I’m really waiting for my soulmate," was a breakup line nearly everyone understood.

But when the Transformers had come to Earth, the had found that giant alien robots may just be here thing. Was there a word for that? Was being robosexual a thing? She had laid awake more nights than one fantasizing about certain Autobots…

But of course, her soulmate had to be a Decepticon. A gorgeous Decepticon, with beautiful wings…

No! Damnit! Looks weren’t everything. They shouldn’t be anything. The school bully in junior high had been pretty, but she had been horrible. She was certainly not someone [Y/N] would want any kind of relationship with. And Starscream had killed people! That was SO much worse!

But every argument she thought of didn’t change the fact that it was more than looks. He was her soulmate and that meant something, even if she didn’t quote know what yet. The divorce rate for soulmates was .8 percent. And most of those had extenuating circumstances. Soulmates were literally made for each other. So there had to be more to Starscream than met the eye.

[Y/N] sighed again. Not that it mattered. Even if she wanted to meet with him, it’s not like they could go out for a cup of coffee. Giant robots from space didn’t drink coffee. Did they? Anyway, if they tried walking down the street together the military or the Autobots or someone would be called and they would start shooting. Besides, how would she even contact him? It’s not like she had his phone number.

Just then, the show she had been half watching dissolved into static. She frowned, picking up the remote, but before she could do anything, there he was. Starscream. On her tv. On everyone’s tv.

"I’m looking for someone," he said.

She froze. Me?

"You know who you are. If you’re interested, meet me 164.8 miles due east from the place we first met, exactly 10 days from that date. Tell anyone where you are going, and it will be the last thing you ever do."

The message ended. Another burst of static, then Molly was seeing another flashback of the crash that had killed her mother.

Ten days… that was tomorrow. She looked at her phone, 4:35 pm. The attack had happened just after one, just as she was leaving work for lunch. 164.8 miles, she had no idea what that was. She pulled up a maps app. Ok, due east. That put her right smack dab in the middle of nowhere. Well, no one to call in the military at least. That must be why he had been so cryptic. No one would be able to find him if they didn’t know where or when this meeting was.

[Y/N] couldn’t help the grin that spread over her face. She was going to properly meet her soulmate. She left her tv on, in case there would be any further messages and hurried to her closet to find something to wear. How stupid was it to pick out the perfect outfit to meet someone who’s species didn’t even wear clothes? Still, it was better than sitting doing nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive my "more than meets the eye" line. I had to. XD Kudos and comments always welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this! I've been engaged in other writing endeavors...

[Y/N] sat nervously on the hood of her rented ATV. She checked the GPS coordinates again. This awas the place, exactly 164.8 miles from the alley where Starscream had first threatened to kill her. Wasn’t that romantic?

She was alone, miles away from any civilization, ten miles from anything that can be considered a road. The area was beautiful. She had driven through miles of woods, but once she started going up the mountains, the trees spread out to few and far between as the land became more rocky. There was a nice stream running nearby and [Y/N] closed her eyes to listen to the peaceful sounds of nature.

The stream babbled softly, with the occasional splash as a fish or frog made it’s presence known. Birds where singing quietly high up in the trees, and a single crow screeched it displeasure somewhere in the distance.

Then she heard it, the sound of a jet engine.

[Y/N] jumped to her feet, looking up to the sky. She saw him. He circled the clearing, then stopped midair, transforming and landing with an earth-shaking thud and a cloud of dust, just a few meters away.

She gulped as he straightened to his full height. He was her soulmate, [Y/N] reminded herself as he took a few steps forward. "H-hi Starscream," she nearly face-palmed. Could she say anything more stupid?

He stared at her for so long she started to fidget. Just as she was trying to come up with something to say to break the worst silence she had ever experienced, he spoke. "'It’s you'."

"I’m… sorry?"

He held out his arm, revealing some markings that looked like they could be writing. "It says, 'it’s you'." he explained. Cybertronians, we also have the first words our sparkmate will speak to us written on our arm. I… I had thought I would never find mine."

"You feel it, don’t you? I mean, we’re literally from different worlds, we’re different species, you’re trying to take over my planet, I’m small enough to fit in the palm of your hand, and i have no idea how this can possibly work… But, we’re meant to be together."

Starscream smirked, "Well, when you put it that way…"

[Y/N] looked up at him hopefully, wanting, praying, _needing_ an answer to her question, "Do you?"

Starscream stared at her some more. Then, he gave a single nod. [Y/N] couldn’t help the smile that spread over her face. She could feel her heart flutter. She had a soulmate. "You… think we could talk for a bit?" she asked softly.

He nodded, glancing around the clearing for a moment before sitting down on the ground.

[Y/N] climbed up one of the larger rocks near him so she could be closer to his height, and settled herself on top. She couldn’t help but notice Starscream watching her as she did. "If you betray me, to the humans or the Autobots, I won’t hesitate to kill you," he said. His tone as casual as if they were discussing the weather

"I won’t," [Y/N] promised. The threat didn’t scare her as much as it probably should have, because it was true, she would never betray him.

***

It was nearly midnight by the time [Y/N] got home. They had talked for hours. She was in love. Absolutely and undoubtedly in love. Starscream was her soulmate- sparkmate. It was the term he preferred. He was less than thrilled by the fact that his sparkmate was a 'puny, squishy organic,' as he had put it, but that hadn’t stopped him from spending his whole day with her.

He had said worse things, about her, about Earth, about humans. But [Y/N] wasn’t someone who was easily offended. She was, however, observant. And she noticed the way he glanced sideways at her every time he said something terrible. She knew a test when she was given one. He was trying to drive her away, to prove — to her or himself, she wasn’t sure — that this relationship couldn’t possibly work.

But [Y/N] hadn’t let him driver her away. She laughed off some of the insults, corrected him other times, flat out ignored other things. It wasn’t even hard. She could loose her temper easy enough, there was more than one fandom message board out there that could prove that, but it was just easy with Star. They fit. They got each other on some level that she didn’t really understand yet.

And Starscream was perfect. Ok, she knew that wasn’t true. But he was to her. He was brilliant, and funny in a sarcastic way, and ambitious (which may not necessarily be a good thing, considering the whole trying to conquer the planet thing, but it was sexy), and she could tell that he had been through more than she could ever fathom. And he had not only survived it, but thrived. Starscream was second in command of the whole Decepticon army. You _had_ to be impressed at that, world takeover or not.

Starscream had finally left just after sunset. [Y/N] got the impression he didn’t want her to know why. She was ok with that. They had a lot to figure out, but they had already beaten insurmountable odds. They had been created millennia apart, on opposite sides of the galaxy, and still, somehow had found each other. [Y/N] certainly wasn’t willing to let a little thing like a war get between them now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos always welcome!


End file.
